In recent years, a Light Painting shooting mode has emerged and users can use Light Painting shooting to perform artistic creation. The Light Painting shooting refers to a shooting mode in which a special image is made by moving a light source while taking a long exposure photograph. Since long exposure is needed, corresponding light sensing hardware is needed to provide a support. However, the light sensing hardware that can support long exposure is relatively expensive, only professional photographic devices such as single-lens reflex cameras are provided with the light sensing hardware, and digital shooting devices such as digital cameras and mobile phones are impossibly provided with such expensive hardware device.
In order to realize Light Painting shooting on a digital shooting device, a solution of continuously capturing image data via a camera and performing an add operation to the current image data and past image data to generate a synthesized image is provided in the related art. The shooting device thereby is rendered to not rely on the light sensing hardware to perform long exposure but to simulate long exposure by adopting an image superposition synthesis technique, and thus a Light Painting shooting function is realized on the digital shooting device.
However, since the Light Painting shooting has the criteria of merging all light spots in a shooting environment, thereby recording a Light Painting trajectory in a finally obtained image, no matter whether it is a professional shooting device or a digital shooting device, Light Painting shooting can be performed only under dark shooting environments; in case of bright shooting environments, the finally obtained image has not only Light Painting light spots but also a great number of other light spots that contaminate the image, and consequently a clear Light Painting trajectory cannot be obtained.
As a result, the relevant shooting devices can only perform Light Painting shooting under a dark shooting environment (for example, at night) and cannot perform Light Painting shooting at a bright shooting environment (for example, at daytime), the demand of a user for Light Painting creation anytime and anywhere cannot be satisfied and the user experience is not good.